Candy craze
by pikachulover101
Summary: Kowalski loves 2 kinds of candy: the tasty candy and the sweet candy: Doris when candy gets banned the animals rebel and try to get their candy Warning: Kowalski is crazy in this one and Doris finally gets noticed DorisxKowalski not too much love though
1. The daze of candy haze

**Candy Craze **

Central Park zoo 10:57 a.m.

It was a special day at the zoo: The Grand Reopening! Ever since the zoo got complaints of the animals causing havoc (Can't say but King Julien encouraged it) last week it has been shut down, but the zoo finally paid all the bills and it's reopened. With a new snack CANDY! But not any candy all kinds of candy and the animals could eat candy! The animals were delighted about this. The penguins however had plans, plans to steal my precious candy! For that I will kill them! I mean continue with this story!

"Kowalski binoculars!" Skipper ordered. Kowalski pulled out the binoculars and scanned the area.

"Yes sir!" Kowalski replied searching around. Kowalski turned right and paused, he had caught his attention on something he loved Doris eating cotton candy.

"Oh sweet mama…" Kowalski's eyes marveled, drooling at both Doris and the cotton candy. Inside his mind he could hear music playing as he eyes widened.

"_You'll never find… as you long as you live… someone who loves you! Tender like-"_ the music and his head started but then cut off by Skipper.

"Kowalski what do you see!"

"Ah!" Kowalski screamed dropping his binoculars in the water.

"I found someone who loves me?" Kowalski thought. Skipper was confused.

"Boy you have lost your mind with candy and Doris" Skipper groaned. Kowalski ignored he stared at Doris and the cotton candy.

"_Tender like I do… You'll never find… No matter where you search… Someone who cares about you…The way I do…" _The song continued.

"Boys it's time for a mission. This calls for operation Candy Snatcher!" Skipper announced cutting off the song.

The team flipped off forward Kowalski just stood there.

"_Oh I'm not bragging on myself baby! But I'm the one who loved you! And there's no one else! No One Else" _The song played.

Skipper noticed there was an operative missing he flipped back.

"Kowalski what's holding you up?" Skipper wondered.

"Oh nothing sir." He answered flipping off.

The penguins flipped across the zoo swiftly so no one could see or hear them. While doing so you know who stopped on a little detour to Doris's place.

*Dolphin habitat*

"Alright who's next?" Alice asked as a kid got off Doris. Hands shot up in the air and Kowalski zip lined over to Doris before they turned around.

"Hello my lovely Doris" he greeted fluttering his eyelashes.

"Oh it's you again Kowalski what do you want?" Doris groaned back.

"Only you, me and your sweet cotton candy you're sneaking in" he replied turning on the charm.

"If you want my candy you can have it its almost finished and I'm full" Doris offered handing the candy to him.

"Thanks! Can you consider the breeding program later or perhaps a date? Let's talk about eachother!" Kowalski suggested.

"Bye-Bye Kowalski" Doris said to him pulling the zip line and attaching him to it.

"Do you want kids? What's your number? I can make Chinese takeout! Did you ever kiss anyone?" Kowalski randomly asked.

"See-ya!" Doris greeted flinging the smart penguin in the air.

"What about my house tonight?" he asked flying in the air.

"I'll think about it! You're the greatest best friend Kowalski!" Doris answered from afar.

She turned around and sighed.

"In his dreams… Worst. Best. Friend. Ever."

"Ok young man you're up to ride Doris the Dolphin!" Alice called out.

*Snack storage facility at 11:00* I copied Kowalski! Skipper: blast it was 10:57!

Kowalski smashed into the ground right when the penguins arrived.

"Well we're have you been Mr." Skipper wondered tapping his feet. Kowalski frowned.

"I was flirting with Doris again but on the BRIGHT SIDE I GOT COTTON CANDY FROM HER! I THINK I HAVE A CHANCE!"

Skipper twitched from annoyance, he was disgraced.

"Kowalski I am disappointed in you! You know what I said about girls and how Doris-"

"Despises me" Kowalski continued eating his cotton candy.

Private and Rico heard a noise. "Guys I hear something!" Private exclaimed.

"What?" Skipper demanded.

Doris poked her head out of the water of the penguin's habitat.

"Hey Worst Boyfriend ever! I decided to date you ok! Now duck I had to cover for you, Alice was coming here so I ran away! And at the date try not to ruin my rep!" Doris called out. The penguins ducked in a flash she was gone.

"She digs me" Kowalski claimed standing up.

"Ok…" Private said remembering when Doris called him her worst boyfriend ever.

"Anyway to the candy men!" Skipper continued pointing upwards. They held formation and got the candy, then ran back home.

*Penguin habitat*

"This is some sweet sweet victory men! Cheers!" Skipper declared throwing candy everywhere. The animals swallowed the candy in the air and so did the penguins unfortunately Alice was watching.

"What the… This goes beyond their diet! I'm putting an end to this!" Alice complained walking up to the penguins.

"Do not bring candy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' Alice announced putting signs up everywhere and confiscating the candy.

"Our candy…" Marlene cried as Alice took the candy.

"But what is this I hear it is not a happy hear" King Julien sighed as Alice evacuated the zoo.

"I totally messed up didn't I" Skipper realized.

"Uh-huh" Rico agreed in shock.

"NO THIS CANNOT BE! FOR THE LOVE CANDY I WILL AVENGE YOU EVEN IF I HAVE TO KILL THAT ZOOKEEPER! SWEET CANDY I WILL GET YOU BACK!!!!!! FOR THE LOVE OF CANDY!!!!!!!!!!" Kowalski bellowed out. The other animals stared at him.

"YEAH THIS CAN'T HAPPEN I HAVE LOW BLOOD SUGAR AND I NEED MY CANDY!" Doris cried out.

'What are you doing here?" Kowalski asked staring at Doris.

"Someone chunked in my pool so I have to stay with you guys until it gets cleaned" Doris explained.

"Sweet!" he thought in delight.

"Everyone Zoovenir shop pronto!" Skipper announced on the megaphone.

If you hated this story it is not my fault however tomorrow I will write a different one yay! If you liked this story say so.


	2. Operation: I NEED MY CANDY!

**Operation: I NEED MY CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

Hey! Peeps this is my last update so I'm going to make it last. Moving along I imagine Doris as your average teenage drama queen and Kowalski an over-emotional guy. Anyways we now continue BTW the song I used in Kowalski's head was called: You'll never find another love like mine look it up.

*Zoovenir shop 11:07 a.m.*

Everyone was at the Zoovenir shop as Skipper asked them to except they were panicking.

"It's time for the freak out! Here it comes! None shall take my candy! NONE!" King Julien hollered out with his fists in the air.

"I love candy so much that it's my wife! My caramel wife! Now she got stolen!" Mort added crying.

"What's going to happen to our tasty delights?" Private wondered gasping.

"Oh dear no more hot chocolate! Oh how I loathe coffee without sugar!" Mason thought to himself.

Everyone kept panicking so Marlene interrupted them.

"Whoa people settle down!" The otter jumped on the counter

Everybody was hushed and waited.

"Thank you…" Marlene said relieved thinking about candy.

"I CAN'T WITHOUT MY CANDY!" She shouted back making everyone fall off their seats.

"NO YOU ARE ALL WRONG! BEACAUSE I LOVE CANDY MORE THAN ALL OF YOU! ALL OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kowalski screamed on the top of his lungs. His screaming was so loud that it shattered all glass. All the animals turned to him shocked and mouths wide open.

(Glass falls) Everyone: O0O

"Sorry" Kowalski apologized.

Phil: … (More glass falls)

"What I LOVE candy. I love candy so much that I CRAVE CANDY! Sorry… I also love Doris" Kowalski explained nicely.

"I'm speechless" Doris replied popping out of the counter.

"Uh right anyways…" Maurice started.

"Candy! Candy! Candy!" The animals rhythmically chanted. "CANDY!!!!" Kowalski blurted out.

"QUIET!" Skipper interrupted they turned to him.

"I have a different plan to get your candy"

"Actually my plan is better" King Julien butted in.

"Remember how Alice didn't like us eating popcorn?" Skipper continued.

"And your point is?" Maurice questioned.

"The same thing will happen again!" He finished.

"So?' King Julien questioned.

"Like I said before we have a plan right Kowalski?" Skipper told them. Kowalski blanked out he was staring at Doris again.

"_You'll never find… It'll take the end of a whole time...Someone to understand you… like I do…" _The song played as Kowalski stared at Doris.

"I said right Kowalski!" Skipper repeated. Kowalski went back to reality.

"Yes sir!"

"Well my plan is better. Ok my kingly plan is instead of getting rid of Alice we get the candy back!" King Julien thought of jumping to the floor.

"Negatory she'll just steal it back and repeat" Skipper corrected him.

"A lot of repeats it's like this: steal, steal back, steal, steal back, steal, steal back and so on" Kowalski claimed drawing on his clipboard. The leader smiled.

"Give me us number Kowalski" he demanded.

"42" Kowalski calculated.

"No it couldn't be. Judging by all of your patience spans I predict that you'll most likely last 12 tries before you give up. 4 for the chances of being sent to animal control doing that however" Doris pointed out. Private was surprised.

"Wow Doris I didn't know you were smart like Kowalski."

"What did you theorize? Just because I over look magazines, engage in conversations, and the typical middle aged stuff doesn't classify me as unintelligent." Doris responded.

"I had no idea what you said" Private remarked in amazement.

"And I am bored because all you talk about is boring stuff that ain't about me see how that works" King Julien claimed very bored.

"Did you know you're 18% criticism" Kowalski and Doris answered in unison.

"Ok now that is boring" Julien realized even more bored. Skipper sighed wondering when this was going to end.

"Men our plan will be different instead we will hijack the truck and follow it to the factory thus stealing the candy and returning here."

"Well you do that while I stick to my plan!" King Julien exclaimed.

"Hey guys instead of going separate ways lets go together and make a petition/plea about what'd ya say huh?" Marlene suggested. The 2 groups do not reply.

"We're with Marlene on this one" Phil, Mason, Joey, Darnell Bada, Bang and the other animals agreed.

"Fine you stay with your business while we do ours come on Doris" Marlene said leaving.

"Nah I think I'll go with…" Doris decided.

"Me!" King Julien thought excited. Doris boiled mad.

"Ugh! Never ever in your dreams loser king!" she answered continuously slapping Julien awfully hard.

"Reow sassy I like that in the ladies!" Julien admired, the dolphin picked him up.

"Listen Ringtail! You can call you're other fans whatever you want, complement them in anyway, date them in any matter, and make them obey you whenever but you CAN NEVER MESS WITH DORIS THE BOTTLE-NOSED DOLPHIN KAPEESH?" she ordered, Ringtail nodded.

"Or else you'll receive a huge amount of pain or I'll eat you NEXT BRUNCH! Which is tomorrow because of the zoo's anniversary!" Doris continued tossing King Julien.

"Uh…" Julien replied in frightening shock.

"Sorry Marlene" she apologized.

"It's ok" Marlene said back leaving.

Doris turned around. "Now where do I start?" Skipper smiled. "Welcome aboard Doris, I think I'm going to like you"

"Commence Operation:" Skipper exclaimed.

"I NEED MY CANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kowalski cut off.

"Yes operation I need my candy exclamation points…" Skipper recalled confused.

"Yeah BUTTONS!" Rico screamed in glee.

"And candy fish!" Private added.

"Don't forget Lollipops, caramel and chocolate coated apples, cotton candy, chocolate, candy canes, mints, all kinds of ice cream, vanilla frosted cake, peppermints, tootsie rolls, fruit roll ups, gum, taffy, lemon cough drops, coco puffs, frosting, whip cream, strawberries, parfaits, yogurt, fruit smoothes, stuff filled with candy inside like a filing kind of like doughnuts, glaze and jelly doughnuts-" Kowalski blabbed on and on.

"Kowalski we get it!" Doris shouted shaking him.

"Sorry" he apologized getting back his senses walking outside.

The gang exited the shop and headed home. But Kowalski was flirting on the way with Doris again.

"Hey Doris" the smart penguin whispered.

'Yeah Kowalski?' Doris responded.

"Thanks for joining our side" he said blushing.

'It's my pleasure" she thanked. Doris got a worried expression.

"Hey Kowalski 1 last thing"

"What?" Kowalski asked pausing.

"I'm sorry for insulting you it's just you seem to be-"Doris told him being cut off. "All up in your face and freaky I'm sorry too it's just so beautiful you know I just can't help falling in love with you. I'm the worst boyfriend ever" Kowalski informed Doris.

"No you aren't" Doris whispered kissing his cheek and flipping off.

"Oh I'm in heaven" Kowalski thought as he rushed home. For the last minute the song in his head played again.

"_You'll never find…The rhythm of the rhyme…All the magic we shared…Just us 2…" _

When the penguins got home, Kowalski still had his cotton candy from Doris and he took another bite from it.

"Oh love is sweet" he thought.


End file.
